<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look what I found by Abracadabril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789956">Look what I found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abracadabril/pseuds/Abracadabril'>Abracadabril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Protective Pamela Isley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abracadabril/pseuds/Abracadabril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And you thought, what a nice thing, to be sharing this moment with them, and maybe one day they'll love each other like they used to again. <br/> </p>
<p>Or:<br/>Cassie sits back and watches as Harley and Pammie get their shit together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look what I found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've ever written that's not in spanish so like, there's that, sorry if it's unreadable hehe ;)<br/>Just thought it might be interesting to see harlivy through someone else's p.o.v and also I want them to adopt Cassie lol.</p>
<p>also I should've been catching up with course work, oh well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the coldest night of the winter.</p>
<p>You were mindlessly flipping through the channels when her face lit up the screen.</p>
<p>Whatever topic the host was covering, was muted by the sound of her spoon hitting the floor with a loud clang, splashing milk and sugary rings of colorful cereal every direction.</p>
<p>She bolted from the apartment muttering something that sounded like 'hang in there' and you stayed up all night thinking about the look on her face: a mixture of hope and longing and fear and worry, every contradicting feeling clear as day in the expressiveness of her blue eyes.</p>
<p>She came home as the dawn broke, bruised and battered, fresh cuts marring her pale skin.</p>
<p>Carrying a body so grey and withered, it would have been unrecognizable if you hadn't seen it on screen hours before.</p>
<p>You sat back and watched her as she stripped her of the ragged orange uniform, you didn't avert your gaze at the sight of the newly exposed sickly looking skin, because somehow this seemed important, almost like a lesson.</p>
<p>You watched as she dipped her in warm water, to relieve her of the cold.</p>
<p>Watched as she tried and tried desperately to breathe some life into the graying carcass of someone she once loved.</p>
<p>Only allowed yourself to close your heavy eyes when you heard her cry out with something akin relief in her voice, the knot in your throat untightening with the sound of it.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You laid low for a while, her latest stunt (as any old asylum break would) attracting more attention to you all than you could afford at the moment.</p>
<p>She never left her side, you had tried talking her into functioning like a human being, and sleeping or showering. </p>
<p>For two weeks she refused, muttering something about owing her, about this being her fault.</p>
<p>She didn't like to talk about what happened so you didn't press, afraid to get in trouble, afraid to get punished or thrown out. Images of worse times, living in temporary homes with heartless people, burned on the backs of your eyelids, wouldn't let you forget.</p>
<p>She found you crying about it one night, the one she had chosen to extricate herself from the other woman's bedside.</p>
<p>Stroking your hair, she reminded you she was a bad guy, not a monster, and she cared about you, and she needed your help and enjoyed your company. </p>
<p>She opened up, told you about times when the  unmoving body lying in a bed a room away from you had been healthy and full of life and passion, and harboured the soul of the person she had loved the most in the world.</p>
<p>The love of her life.</p>
<p>Her soul was still there, she assured, you didn't know if herself or you.</p>
<p>She tucked you in and laid on top of the covers next to you, telling you their story, lulling you into a slumber full of adventures, and long red hair and blonde pigtails and big smiles and so much warmth.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You'd been telling her the story of how you broke your arm and got the cool pink cast on, and how you loved it even though it was itchy for an hour when her eyes flicked open.</p>
<p>You didn't know why, but you felt like crying, like you'd been the one to single handedly cure this  woman from whatever sickness she was suffering, so you did.</p>
<p>You didn't stop when you heard footsteps running all the way from the kitchen, or when you heard the door swing open, accompanied by loud sobs and multiple mutterings of 'Red I'm so sorry' and 'i missed you' and 'it's gonna be okay' in a loop.</p>
<p>Blue, green, and brown, shedding tears upon tears of love, joy and relief.</p>
<p>Maybe you were intruding a moment that should've been between them, but they didn't kick you out.</p>
<p>And you thought, what a nice thing, to be  sharing this moment with them, and maybe one day they'll love each other like they used to again. </p>
<p>Perhaps if they had enough to spare they could  share just a fraction of that love with you.</p>
<p>If only.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The wholesome moment shattered within hours.</p>
<p>For the next couple weeks you sat back and watched as she tried tirelessly to put her back together, piece by piece.</p>
<p>She tried taking off her pain like she'd once done the clothes she donned the day she first brought her here, but it didn't come off as easy.</p>
<p>So instead, she relieved her of it, burying some within herself, where she could keep it from hurting the woman who couldn't handle it anymore, like she'd once done for her, back when the roles were reversed.</p>
<p>You tried to help, as best as you could, taking whatever of it was left, and handling it as carefully as you would fine china.</p>
<p>There were some unresolved tensions between the two of them, you noticed, maybe because of the part of the other woman that now lived within you.</p>
<p>You could tell by the cold in her stare, by the way no amount of sweet words would appease the storm swarming in her green eyes and in the way the blonde's own blues couldn't hold eye contact for longer than a few seconds.</p>
<p>They were both very hurt, you didn't know what had transpired between them to get them to this point, but you knew that much.</p>
<p>How much could you hurt someone, that even after saving their lives they wouldn't forgive you? You found yourself wondering.</p>
<p>You heard her voice, coarse and dry from the lack of usage, for the first time through the walls of your room, reproaching never being chosen, abandoned, then captured and tortured.</p>
<p>You could relate to the first bit, oh so much. And you couldn't help but think that maybe there was no coming back from this for them.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yet I still love you" came quieter a few minutes later.</p>
<p>And whatever doubts you had dissipated.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She smiled more often, you noticed.</p>
<p>Not the wide, hollow smile she used to offer, but a meaningful white beam that lit up the whole apartment.</p>
<p>Her eyes changed from icy and dull to the lively blue of the new spring sky.</p>
<p>Everything about her demeanor a little bit softer.</p>
<p>As the sharp feelings were smoothed to rounded no longer harmful ones, and the hurt buried within gave way to little hopeful sprouts, green and brown eyes started lighting up too.</p>
<p>The change in the weather seemed to be helping as well, making the newcomer stronger.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She wandered the place now, taking walks as long as her recovering limbs allowed her.</p>
<p>She was a bit weary about you, and you gathered she didn't take kindly to strangers, which was really okay, since you too thought most people sucked.</p>
<p>You had made a routine of helping her to the roof every afternoon to catch the strongest rays of sun.</p>
<p>Their eyes would lock and a blush would take over their features, pink and green. You'd snicker at them.</p>
<p>Some days you'd stay up there until sundown. You'd show them music you liked and teach them how to escape handcuffs, introduced them in the art of pickpocketing. They would sit and listen intently, only moving to rearrange their interlocked hands.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You stole a dying little potted plant left to dry on someone's windowsill and brought it home to her, and when she failed to heal it, her powers still too weak, you promised to make it your new project, something you could do together.</p>
<p>You saw her lips twitch, dedicating you the semblance of a smile, the first ever aimed towards you. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Talking to her became easier. Still not easier than talking to the blonde, but that was expected.</p>
<p>She asked you about how you came to be under a criminal's wing, and you told her everything, from the diamond you swallowed, to the cop, the singer and the crossbow lady, to blowing up a rich white guy at the dock.</p>
<p>She was impressed.</p>
<p>You liked to exchange stories. You told her about your parents passing. About the foster homes and the things you'd seen, from the time your first ever foster mom tried to give you the belt, to when Sam, one of the older fosters in your latest home turned eighteen, left and was found dead in her boyfriend's house two months later.</p>
<p>You opened up about how much you longed to find a home.</p>
<p>She rubbed your back and told you about her own abusive father and dead mother, a mad college professor and how she got her revenge on those who wronged her.</p>
<p>You didn't think the story was all that comforting or uplifting, but as you sat there and she let you prop your head on her shoulder, you found comfort in being seen and held instead.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Summer came bearing the gift of health.</p>
<p>The sad little plant you started to work on (you called him Frank) now fully bloomed into a beautiful flowered Venus flytrap, the green of it mirroring the now healthy colour of your new friend's chlorophyll skin.</p>
<p>They took you with them on their heists, all of your abilities combined making for an unstoppable team.</p>
<p>The blonde had insisted you learn how to drive, and despite the redheads resounding "no way Harls, she can barely reach the pedals" she ended up joining, and even though she pretended to be against it you could hear her stifling her giggles on the backseat.</p>
<p>You had never seen a happier couple.</p>
<p>They smiled and constantly held hands and made eachother laugh hysterically;</p>
<p>danced on the roof under the stars, lean pale arms twirled a green body away from them, then pulled it in, caught it and began again, laughing and kissing and radiating love so big even you could feel it.</p>
<p>New ink twirled on her skin, covering the old fading traces that brought memories she'd rather do without, pictures of roses and vines over ugly skulls and the name of a bad man long forgotten.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You went back to school when summer came to an end, upon their insistence (though you thought it had more to do with Pam than with Harley)</p>
<p>You didn't really like it but it still felt nice to have people who cared enough about your future to push you to get an education.</p>
<p>They helped you with homework, because "why would you get a tutor, we're the smartest broads around" as the blonde put it.</p>
<p>You kept your grades up, they weren't the highest in the class but still, they were proud of you, so you allowed you to be as well.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They took you to your parents graves.</p>
<p>Pam grew the flowers, strong and vibrant despite the crisp fall weather, and Harley twisted them into two beautiful crowns, that she helped you place on top of the stones.</p>
<p>The strangeness of it all wasn't lost on you, sitting between your dead parents, whispering to their ghosts about your newly found, very much alive family, telling them not to worry, because you were finally in good hands. </p>
<p>The blue eyed woman beat you in the tear shedding department (you didn't cry much about them, never really got to know them)</p>
<p>You had a slumber party in the living room that night, to appease the gloom weighing down on your hearts.</p>
<p>And you thought that maybe, just maybe, it was okay to love two bad to the bone ladies more than you did your own biological parents. </p>
<p>Maybe this was better after all.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Winter came back around.</p>
<p>Though this time, instead of withering bodies and dull blue eyes, there were crackling fires, warm fuzzy socks, mistletoe, and boring smooth jazz (that you knew was just an excuse to slow dance) in your hideout.</p>
<p>One afternoon, while Pam was in the greenhouse, working on a Christmas tree you could have that "didn't involve the indiscriminate felling of these poor babies", you two went Christmas shop…lifting?</p>
<p>You saw the contagious excitement transform her face as she pulled over in front of the fanciest jewelry store in town and once you put two and two together you couldn't help but squeal alongside her, the two of you practically bouncing inside.</p>
<p>You convinced her to settle for the round cut diamond instead of the flashy emerald encrusted gold band with a square cut emerald on top because 'that's a grandma ring Harley there's no way she's gonna wear that proudly"</p>
<p>Not even the sound of police sirens and screeching tires as you made your getaway could dim the smile on her face.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The engagement went well, at least that's what you thought, since that night they sent you to sleep over to Dinah and Helena's place, whispering conspiratorially about wanting to be as loud as they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which...ew.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It was the coldest day of winter.</p>
<p>You were mindlessly flipping through the channels, sandwiched between your favorite people in the world.</p>
<p>You smiled to yourself as you reached for the popcorn and your hand brushed the cold metal on the warm green hand, and thought back to a year ago, when you had planted a seed of sorrow within you, only for it to grow into the strongest tree of love, its fruit the tenderness of a chosen family found in the arms of two criminals, no less. </p>
<p>Two powerful, loving women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>